


turn on the lights

by flowerpetal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KenHina Day, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpetal/pseuds/flowerpetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't remember the last time he felt so empty. After all, there is no sunshine left and all he has is an empty room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn on the lights

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is just a little drabble I've had forever and finally finished for the occasion.  
> it's short, it's unedited and it's not my best, but I love kenhina and it's kenhina day so I have an excuse.
> 
> if you want, you can listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptepeQ_8y-A) while reading, it helps a bit.

Kenma stood next to the bright red leather couch, slipping his hand over the cold and wrinkled surface. There was a vivid absence of sunshine in the room – darkness and frost having taken over the windows, biting his eyes like rabid dogs clenching broken glass as a storm raged on outside.

Kenma cringed.

Winter had never been his favourite season, had not captured his heart in the way spring often did. There was too much white, the colour reminding him of a missing piece inside his heart, cutting deeper than the knives he once used to pierce his skin. The streets were always crowded with couples, holding onto one another and never once releasing their grips while they walked.

Those Kenma could sometimes ignore, but the ice skating was a never-ending torture. Kuroo took him to overcrowded rinks every weekend, pushing him first into the skates and then onto the ice, catching him when he tumbled.

It was nice – too nice – to see him trying so hard to make him forget the straining chains around his chest and Kenma knew he was being unfair.

( _But if he hadn’t chosen unfairness, could he have ever kept going?_ )

A sigh filled the room and Kenma took a seat on the worn out couch.

The pillows had all been thrown out, including the collection of stuffed volleyball toys that used to fill the couch up so much, Kenma couldn’t get a centimetre of space to sit down.

The emptiness of the room was obvious elsewhere too; no books to fill the shelves above the fireplace, no carpet to cover the stained floor and no posters on the wall to conceal the remains of many food fights.

It’s the same in every room of the apartment (not that there had ever been many). The kitchen had no utensils, the bedroom no clothes or blankets and the bathroom was nothing but an empty void. It was devastating, how much the brightness of it had faded, slipped into memory to be held like a child.

“Kenma, are you coming?”

 

Picking up the last of the slippers from the floor, Kenma walked through the white-framed entrance. The door clicked behind him, shutting out a piece of his life he may never get back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kenma! Kenma! Waah, Kenma, you have to come look at this!”

Kenma lifted his gaze from the game console. His no longer blonde hair was being blown to the side by the passing breeze, his feet planted firmly on the ground by the playground.

The force of the coming sunshine was blinding to his golden eyes, almost too much for someone so energy-conserving to bear, but Kenma took his chances.

The brightness was the good kind; the kind that pulled him to Earth with a force stronger than the pull of gravity. It was a light that outshone the starlight seeping through everyone else, a ray which captured the hidden flaws of his skin, not to showcase them, but to separate them from the name, morphing it into _refinement_.

Hinata Shouyou, the source of that brightness was holding one of his aged volleyballs, the one Kenma and Kuroo had used as children. It was also the one that fell into the river and almost floated into the sea before Kenma’s mother used a stick to snatch it back onto land.

“Why did you never tell me you had one of your own?”

Kenma shrugged.

“You never asked,” he said. “It’s not like I use it. It’s Kuroo’s.”

Hinata pouted at that, though his eyes smiled through the sad expression, sharing his precious sunshine with the world.

“So you’ve never ever used it?”

Kenma sighed and turned off his game console, figuring he wouldn’t get a chance to finish his game anyway.

“Yes Shouyou, you can have it,” he answered, predicting Shouyou’s next question.

Hinata continued pouting.

“That’s not what I wanted to ask. Do you maybe want to – you know – give it away?”

Kenma raised his eyebrows. Hinata, giving away a volleyball ball out of all things, when he had the chance to _keep_ it? It was unheard of.

“Give it away?” Kenma asked. Hinata focused his gaze on the ball, scanning over the well worn out surface.

“Well – uh – you know how the new orphanage opened? And – uh – they’re looking for toys for the children and well, I have a lot of volleyballs already so I – “

“So you thought you’d give it to them.” Kenma cut through Hinata’s mumbled explanation. “Well, it’s not a _bad_ idea –“

“Really?! So we can go give it to them?!”

“I wasn’t finished Shouyou,” Kenma answered. “What if they don’t know how to play? What’ll you do then?”

“I’ll – uh – I’ll teach them!”

“You?” Kenma giggled and even though it was a mocking kind of laughter, Hinata seemed to take that giggle as incentive to embarrass himself further. His eyes lit up the way they do when he played volleyball and suddenly Kenma wasn’t so sure Hinata would lack the skill to teach a group of kids the sport he adored.

“Yes, me! Who else?”

“I don’t think they’ll understand half the things you say,” Kenma said, adding a ‘ _god knows I don’t_ ’ under his breath.

“Hey! My explanations are completely comprehensible!” Hinata, who seemed to have caught the sarcastic remark, shouted at his boyfriend.

“Aha,” Kenma said, with a doubtful voice, before a smirk set onto his face. “How do you spike Shouyou?”

Hinata seemed bewildered by the question. “Ah? I just jump high up into the air like – _gyaaah_ , you know, and then I move my arm back and the ball goes _whoosh_ and hits my hand all like _waaah_.”

Kenma raised his eyebrow, letting Hinata figure this one out on his own.

“Oh,” Hinata finally mumbled. “I guess you’re right then.”

Kenma sighed again. He didn’t like it when Hinata wasn’t smiling at him, it bugged him to see him down. It seemed so unlikely to see a frown on Hinata’s face and once Kenma had seen it fully, he never wanted to look at it again.

“You should go teach them,” he finally answered, making Hinata’s eyes light up with hope. “Just be careful on the roads, okay?”

“I will, I will – I promise I will!” Hinata jumped five feet into the air, like it was the most normal thing to do, before hugging Kenma and running off to gather his things. Kenma grinned in silence, pushing back on their couch to cuddle into the warmth of Hinata’s many pillows.

He fell asleep like that and when he woke up the next morning, he was left with nothing but a car crash that turned out so badly it made the front pages of every newspaper in town, a gaping hole to represent the emptiness settling in his chest and broken pieces of glass decorating the room with piles of tissues serving as an occasional splash of colour.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, feedback is always welcome!
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://teikalliste.tumblr.com/)


End file.
